


Liar

by feentanz



Series: Multichapters [10]
Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feentanz/pseuds/feentanz
Summary: Nikolai shot her a frustrated look, leaning even closer, his lips now grazing the line of her jaw. “I’m going to repay you for all of that, Nazyalensky”, he muttered against her skin, the mere movement making Zoya tremble. “I’m going to make you beg tonight”, he added, looking into her eyes for just a moment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song _liar_ by camila cabello.

“So”, Genya concluded. “That’s the menu plan for now.” She gave first Zoya and then Nikolai an expectant look, folding her hands in her lap. “What do you think?”  
  
Zoya forced a smile onto her lips. She appreciated Genya’s work, but sitting through a sole hour of listening to a list of possible menu choices for the royal wedding was hardly a good way to spend the day. “It’s great”, she replied nonetheless, waving her hand. “Keep it like that.” 

Genya was glaring at Nikolai. “What do you think, your Highness?” 

Nikolai blinked in confusion, which made Zoya smirk ever so slightly. He was restless today as she had noticed, and she also knew that he had not listened to a single word Genya had just said. 

“He’s fine with it”, she answered in his stead. 

Nikolai seemed to have noticed her prickly smile, since he gave her a slightly frustrated look, getting up from his chair and pacing over to the window. Zoya leaned back in her chair, playing with a strand of hair. She was enjoying this immensely. 

Genya was watching the king, brows raised. “Your wedding is in a week”, she remarked. “We haven't even finished planning just yet!” 

Nikolai smiled his most charming smile at those words, turning around to look at Genya from the window. “And if anyone else but you were in charge, I’d be worried.” He made a grand gesture. “But I’m certain everything is being handled.” 

Genya snorted at the compliment, although that didn’t keep her from batting her lashes and giving a self-sufficient smile. “Just to give you a taste, Zoya’s dress looks _ incredible. _” 

That was true indeed. Zoya picked on a loose strand of her sleeve, ignoring the glance Nikolai was throwing her now. She had refused to even let him in on the colour she was going to wear, let alone have him see any of it. No, the dress was her secret for now. “I look in incredible in everything I wear”, she replied nonetheless, the comment making Genya roll her eyes. 

Nikolai was pacing through the room, after he had opened the window to let some fresh air in. Tamar was already giving him an irritated glance. “What’s his problem?” she asked in Zoya’s direction. 

Genya was watching Nikolai with furrowed brows. “Are you feeling well, your Highness?” She gave Zoya a quick smirk. “Or does the prospect of spending the rest of your life with Zoya wear you off already?” 

Zoya huffed in response, fluffing her hair over her shoulders. “He should consider himself so lucky.” 

Tamar raised a brow. “What is it, then? Cold feet?”   
  
Nikolai sighed. “Quite the opposite. I am very much looking forward to my wedding day”, he replied dryly, giving Zoya a look which made it hard for her to hold back an amused smile. 

In that moment, Genya seemed to have understood. “Oh Saints”, she muttered. “You’re not letting him into your bed, are you? That’s why he keeps staring like he’s going to rip your clothes of any moment.”   
  
Zoya gave Nikolai a calculated look, batting her lashes. “Oh, I do let him into my bed”, she replied, giving a half shrug. “Just not anywhere else.” She had decided two days ago that if she needed to go through with the huge royal wedding she had never quite wanted, she might as well have some fun while she was at it. 

Nikolai growled at the words, turning back to the window as if the fresh air might somehow calm his spirits. 

“Like you two could stay away from each other for more than one week”, Genya remarked, raising a brow. 

Zoya gave a lazy shrug, leaning back in her chair. “I can, I just don’t think his Highness can resist me for that long.” 

Nikolai seemed to have taken those words as a challenge since he suddenly smiled, striving towards her and leaning over to press a kiss to her temple, his lips moving down to her ear. “Just wait and see, Nazyalensky”, he muttered in a low voice, pulling away before she could properly react. 

Zoya only had time to give him a surprised look. 

Zoya spent the rest of the day running after Genya, choosing flower arrangements, seating orders, and getting nothing of her truly important work done. When she finally got back to Nikolai’s room - and hers by now, probably - she was exhausted and annoyed enough that all she wanted was to never deal with this stupid wedding again. 

“Regretting your decision just yet?” Nikolai suddenly purred into her ear, just when Zoya had sat down in one of his armchairs and began to finally write her correspondence. He pressed a kiss to her neck. “Being queen suits you”, he added. 

She shot him a vaguely annoyed look, flicking through the file she had brought along. More border attacks, more Grisha soldiers disappearing. The country was truly a mess. “It will suit me a lot better after I dragged your country out of the mud”, she replied dryly. 

Nikolai grinned, sitting down across from her. “_Our _country.” 

She would have to get used to that. Zoya turned the page of the file. She could feel Nikolai’s eyes on her, the intensity of his gaze. “Is there a problem, your Highness?” she asked, making her voice honey-sweet, but never looking up. Nothing got Nikolai as worked up as not having the full attention. 

As expected, he gave a slightly annoyed huff, then got up from his chair. His arms wrapped around her from behind, his lips now grazing the line of her jaw. “Are you getting cold feet?” he asked quietly. 

Zoya leaned into the embrace. “I’m just seeing whether our relationship can survive a week without you ripping my clothes off”, she replied, her tone teasing to hide the fact that she had indeed thought about this before. That she had feared it to be true. 

She could feel Nikolai frowning even without seeing his face, and without another word he closed the file she had been reading, instead sitting down on the table. “You’re really worried about that?” As usual, he had seen right through it. 

Zoya looked up at him, crossing her arms. Her fingers smoothed out the silk of her _kefta_. “Maybe”, she admitted. “It’s not like I don’t know the stories men tell about me.” Hardly anyone ever paid attention to what was behind her pretty face. 

Nikolai sighed, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her fingers. “I’m not marrying you because you’re beautiful, Zoya. I thought you knew that.” 

She did. Most days. She shrugged, giving him a quick look. “Perhaps I just needed to be reminded.” 

This time Nikolai smiled, and before she could react he had picked her up from the chair, his arms wrapping around her waist. “I can remind you whenever you want”, he purred into her ear, already carrying her over to the bed. “Right now, if you want to revoke that stupid rule of yours.”

“Nice try, Lantsov”, Zoya muttered as her head hit the pillows. “You think I’m that easy?” 

Nikolai’s fingers were brushing over the sides of her neck, the movement leaving a trail of shivers behind. “I don’t know, are you?” he returned the question, his eyes gleaming. 

This was not going to end well, Zoya could already see herself forgetting her own rule. Yesterday it had been all fun and games since she had climbed into bed wearing nothing but her underwear, and Nikolai had been too distracted staring and struggling to take his hands off her to do anything to convince her otherwise, but she could sense that he was trying to turn things around today. 

His lips were already trailing down her neck, sucking at the skin, teeth softly digging in. Zoya sighed, her fingers involuntarily curling up in his shirt as she tried to ignore the urge to tear that useless piece of fabric right off him. _ One week. _ She could manage one week. “Nikolai”, she warned, as he pulled down the embroidered silk of her _ kefta _from one shoulder, revealing bare skin underneath. 

He chuckled, but stilled for a moment. “Tell me to stop”, he replied, his lips curling up in a wicked smirk. “Tell me to stop and I will.” His gaze was challenging hers. 

Zoya opened her mouth to reply, but he was now kissing down her shoulders, his hands already so dangerously close to other parts that she didn’t get the words out. _ She was going to kill him. _ “Nikolai-” she began again, but her words trailed off in a gasp as he pulled down her _ kefta _far enough to kiss down her chest. She really couldn’t find the strength of mind to get him to stop just now.

However, in that very moment, someone knocked on the door. Nikolai growled in response, followed by a not very friendly “What do you need?” from his side. 

But Genya had already sweeped into the room, her scarlet _ kefta _glowing as she regarded Zoya and Nikolai with a sharp glance, having the decency to close the door behind herself. She raised a brow as Zoya shoved Nikolai away, pulling her clothes back up. 

“Do you have any sense of privacy, Genya?” Zoya muttered, giving her a dim look. “Why bother knocking if you’re going to come in anyway?”   
  
Genya offered her sweetest smile, crooking her head. “You said you wanted to wait with such _ activities _ until the wedding night, so I figured it was safe to come in.” She threw her hair back over one shoulder. “That’s not why I’m here though. Kuwei Yul-bo set the inferni pit on fire.” She pursed her lips. “ Again.”   
  
Zoya swore, already on her feet. “One day, I am going to kill him”, she growled.

Genya cast her a weary look, then turned back to Nikolai. “I’ll bring her back, I promise. I just need her to make a scene first.” 

Zoya huffed, already at the door. She doubted a scene would help Kuwei at this point, but she had tension to be released, so some yelling at the inferni about safety and rules might just do the trick. 

“Enjoy yourselves”, Nikolai replied from the bed, giving Zoya a meaningful look. “Just not too much.” 

Zoya slammed the door, ignoring Genya’s confused expression. 

Kuwei received a week of kitchen service for his slip with the fire from Zoya, who had indeed been tempted to throw him in the lake just for the sake of it, but held back since Genya had given her a warning glance every now and then. 

“You’re rather prickly today”, Genya eventually commented, as they made their way back to the palace. “Even more than usual.” 

Zoya rolled her eyes in response. She had no intention of discussing that particular topic right now. “I would very much appreciate it if he could just stop setting things on fire”, she muttered instead, fluffing her hair back over her shoulders. “By now you would think he has gotten the hang of it.” 

“Not everyone is as naturally talented as you are”, Genya replied dryly, but casting Zoya an amused look. “Since when do you care so much about Kuwei Yul-Bo’s training?” 

She didn’t. Not at all actually. Inferni were hardly her area of expertise, although by now she might consider herself one as well. But that was not the reason why her mood had dropped as much as it had. 

As she didn’t reply, Genya tried again. “Is it the wedding?” she wanted to know, smoothing out the silk of her _ kefta. _“Because I have all of that handled, so you don’t need to worry.” 

Zoya stopped very suddenly, pulling the very surprised looking Genya into a hug. “I haven’t thanked you yet”, she said very quietly, letting go of her. “For doing as much as you’re doing.” 

Genya had the modesty to blush, actually blinking away some tears. “I’m just glad you two finally found your way”, she replied, adding a smile. “Besides, it is quite entertaining to see you both lose your minds just because you’re not doing it for a week.” 

Zoya cast her a dark look, just as they stepped into the hallway which led to the King’s chambers. “Nikolai is losing his mind, I’m simply-” she ran out of words. “playing along”, she finished. 

Genya raised a brow. “If telling yourself that makes you feel better”, she muttered, stopping in front of the door. “Have fun playing along”, she added, casting Zoya a glowing smile and turning around on her heel. 

Zoya rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath and pushing the door open.   
  
The room was dark already and she needed a moment for her eyes to adjust, before she could make out the silhouette of Nikolai curled up in the bed. 

She silently slipped inside, closing the door and changing into her nightgown. Actually she had thought Nikolai to be asleep, but just as she climbed into the bed he suddenly moved, turning around to face her. 

“Is Kuwei still alive?” he muttered, voice heavy with sleep. 

Zoya huffed, easing into his arms so she could curl up against his side. “Only thanks to Genya”, she replied, resting her head on Nikolai’s chest. 

His fingers were brushing over the skin of her back, below the silks of her gown. “As little fabric as this nightgown has, why bother with it at all?” he muttered, sounding just as frustrated as earlier today. 

Zoya laughed silently, running a hand along the lines of his chest. “I’m sure you will survive one more week, your Highness.” 

Nikolai grumbled something, then placed a kiss on her hair. “I suppose I don’t have much of a choice.” 

Surprisingly, they did make it as far as the wedding. Except one incident in the war room after a meeting where Nikolai had almost gotten to the point of tearing Zoya’s _ kefta _right off her body, they were fine. The king was irritable though, and Zoya restless, partly also due to the fact that she would soon have to be the queen of Ravka. And she was still not quite sure how she felt about that situation. 

But they made it. Zoya walked down the aisle in her deep blue wedding gown, embroidered with rhinestones, and if she was quite honest with herself, she had never felt happier in her entire life as in the moment Nikolai drew her in and kissed her, in front of the entire Court. Without secrets. Without having to hold back. 

They had their party afterwards, which for the first part consisted of only small talk, shaking hands and faking smiles, before Zoya was finally able to slip away from Nikolai’s arm and join Genya by the bar. Three whiskey’s later, the party didn’t look all that bad anymore. 

“I’ll go check on David quickly”, Genya said eventually, sliding from her chair. “I think he’s hiding in his workshop.” She pursed her lips. “But he promised me two rounds of dancing.” 

Zoya watched her leave with a faint smile, her eyes scanning the room to look for her husband.   
  
Just in that moment a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and Nikolai’s warm breathing caressed the skin of her neck. Zoya felt a shiver running down her spine as she leaned into the embrace. Even now she still felt the familiar fear of being seen at the back of her head. 

“Do you think it’s still too early to sneak away from our party?” Nikolai whispered against her skin, pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear. 

Zoya huffed, just noticing that Genya and David had apparently come back. Genya was leading her husband towards the dancefloor, talking to him about something while David was following along, looking like a lost puppy. It was rather cute to watch. “Genya is distracted”, Zoya muttered in response, gazing over her shoulder into Nikolai’s face. 

Nikolai smirked, letting go of her for a moment and instead taking her hand. He pulled her out into the cool air of the hallway, the muffled sound of music still audible through the closed doors. Zoya was just about to comment on how they were apparently back to sneaking away in secret when she suddenly found herself pressed backwards against the wall, with Nikolai just in front of her.

“One week”, he breathed, voice suddenly rough. His lips were resting inches away from hers, and he his arms had moved to pin her against the wall rather successfully. 

Zoya dared to look up into his eyes, which suddenly seemed a lot darker. “One week”, she confirmed, a smirk now tugging at her lips. “You weren’t very successful in holding back”, she added playfully, only to see how far she could push him. 

Nikolai shot her a frustrated look, leaning even closer, his lips now grazing the line of her jaw. “I’m going to repay you for all of that, Nazyalensky”, he muttered against her skin, the mere movement making Zoya tremble. “I’m going to make you beg tonight”, he added, looking into her eyes for just a moment. 

Zoya had wanted to reply but was cut off by a heated kiss, her lips opening under his as her fingers fastened in Nikolai’s hair. By now, she had utterly forgotten that they were still outside in the hallway. She sighed as his lips traveled down her neck, teeth softly tugging at the skin, and she allowed her head to sink back against the wall. _ This was not going to end well. _

“Ready to beg just yet?” Nikolai asked in a low voice, lips pressed against her ear again. 

Zoya tried very hard to even out her breathing, but failed miserably. “Not a chance, your Highness”, she got out eventually, her nails running over Nikolai’s neckline. “I’m not that easily won.” 

He grinned at the challenge, very suddenly picking her up from the ground. Zoya wrapped her legs around his body, which was rather a challenge in her dress, clinging to his neck a lot more than she would have liked. His hot breathing was still on her neck, making a shiver race down her spine. It was truly maddening. 

Nikolai refused to let go of her until they finally reached the privacy of their chambers, apparently he was now a little worried about what his court might think about a public session in the hallways. 

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you”, Zoya hissed into his ear, not even having to look at his face to know that he was smirking. 

“Just as much as you enjoyed the previous week, my love”, he replied, finally closing the door to their room behind them. 

Zoya gasped in anticipation when he let her down on the bed, Nikolai’s lips instantly moving over hers, pressing her deeper into the pillows. She wrapped her legs around his body, drawing him closer, savouring every inch of space where their bodies were joined. 

“Getting impatient?” Nikolai commented with a cocky grin when she began to open the buttons of his shirt, reaching for her wrists and pinning them right next to her head. “I don’t think we’re quite there yet.” 

Zoya shot him a deadly look, but didn’t object. She was barely able to breathe, her heart pounding so heavily she felt as if she might faint from the sheer longing. “Just get on with it”, she hissed, hating herself for how desperate her voice was sounding. Nikolai was getting exactly what he wanted just now. 

He offered her another grin, before going back to placing kisses on her neck, then slowly going lower. Zoya exhaled sharply as he sucked on the skin just beneath her collarbones, probably leaving marks. But what did that matter now. He pulled the straps of her dress down, revealing the lacy fabric of her bra underneath. The cool air on her skin sent shivers racing over her spine. 

“Nikolai”, Zoya muttered, now truly getting impatient. 

She could feel him laughing against her skin, deliberately taking his time as he kissed down her chest. Zoya felt her lashes fluttering, her fingers curling up in the fabric of his shirt. She was going to kill him, on their first day of marriage, if he didn’t get on with it just now. 

But then his fingers were between her legs, shoving the fabric of her dress away, and Zoya couldn’t very well think at the same time. She gasped, releasing a little moan as Nikolai’s lips traveled further down her stomach, undressing her on the way until only her underwear was left. His hand was still moving and Zoya trembled under the touch, all of last week’s anticipation building up within her. 

“I love you”, Nikolai whispered as he placed a kiss on the inside of her thights. He gazed up to her for just a moment. “You are my queen now.” 

_ She was the Queen of Ravka. _She was hardly in the right state of mind to reply to that right now, instead only managing a soft moan as her head fell back into the pillows. Saints, how was she supposed to get through the night? 

Nikolai was going deeper now, nipping at her skin, and Zoya bit her lip to hold back her moans, not wanting to give him the satisfaction just yet. Her fingers ran over the muscles of his shoulders, curling up in his hair. She hated him a little in these moments, where he managed to make her so utterly desperate. It was her most exquisite weakness. 

Very suddenly, Nikolai’s pace stopped. Zoya’s lids flickered open as she glared at him, already sensing what might be awaiting her. “Don’t you _ dare _”, she hissed, watching him creep up to her again, his lips brushing against hers only once. 

“Do you want me to continue?” Nikolai muttered, his lips hovering just above hers, while his fingers traced the lines of her bra, grazing over the lace. 

Zoya felt herself tensing at the touch, arching her back to get closer. “I hate you”, she whispered under her breath as he chuckled at the movement, his thumbs pressing down on her nipples. 

“Do you?” he mused, his teeth nipping at her ear. “It doesn’t feel like you do.” His thumb now traced the underside of her breast, moving in circles. 

Zoya felt herself going slowly insane. “Nikolai”, she rasped, although the voice lacked her usual spite. 

He was still smirking, kissing her again, his teeth softly digging into her bottom lip. His hands moved to open the clip of her bra, finally letting the fabric fall. “I want to hear you beg”, Nikolai whispered against her lips. One kiss against her jaw. 

“In your dreams”, Zoya replied, taking a shaky breath, just when Nikolai’s fingers pushed back between her thights, and she couldn’t help but cry out. _ Saints, he was driving her insane. _

Her fingers traced the lines of his back, the ends of his golden curls. The world was spinning around her. 

He stopped moving again, peering down at her once more. “One word, Nazyalensky”, he purred into her ear. “You only have to ask.” 

She was going to make him regret this. Zoya pressed her lips together, glaring up at him. “_ Please, _Nikolai. Get on with it!” 

A smirk spread across his lips as he leaned down, eyes gleaming. “Your wish is my command”, he replied, this time not holding her back when she moved to finally get the shirt of his body, followed by his trousers. Zoya pressed her body against his, feeling the heat of his skin against hers, her legs wrapping around his torso. She needed more touch, more heat, more everything. She wanted to be devoured from the inside. 

Nikolai groaned as he finally sank into her, Zoya’s nails digging into his back as she clung to him, struggling to catch her breath. He moved against her in a steady pace, his lips running along the lines of her throat, over her shoulders, down to her chest.

“Took you long enough”, Zoya gasped, her voice shaking so much she had trouble to speak. 

Nikolai huffed, rolling his hips against hers, making her moan in response. “It was your idea to wait, if I can remind you”, he whispered, his thumb running over her nipples again, making them hard. 

With each thrust Zoya felt herself drifting closer to the edge, tearing him down with her. She came when he did inside her, her entire body trembling from the sensation as time seemed to slow around them. “Saints, Nikolai”, she was able to get out, her shaky fingers tracing the lines of his neck as she tried to catch her breath, not trusting herself to move just yet. She might very well just have forgotten her own name. 

Nikolai pressed a light kiss to her cheek, staying buried within her for a few more moments. “Quite a way to start our marriage”, he said quietly, sounding so entirely pleased with himself that it caused Zoya to glare at him. If he thought _ she _was the only one begging tonight, he was very wrong. 

She moved away under him, quickly flicking herself over so she was on top of him. “Just wait and see”, she purred, giving him a long look before batting her lashes and pulling away, kissing a line down his toned stomach, further downwards. 

Nikolai’s head fell back into the pillows and he groaned in frustration, apparently very much aware what awaited him. This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost noon when Zoya awoke the next morning, sunlight already streaming into the room. She rolled onto her back, out of Nikolai’s grasp, who had her pressed so tightly against him as if she might run away any moment. His eyelids fluttered at her movement, and he reached out for her again. “Leaving me already?” he muttered, glaring at her with a playful gleam in his eyes. 

Zoya gave him a lazy smile, suddenly remembering the day before again.  _ She was the Queen of Ravka.  _ The title suddenly felt heavy on her shoulders. 

As if Nikolai had read her mind he moved closer, placing a kiss on her shoulder blade. “I can basically hear you worrying, Nazyalensky,” he said quietly, running a hand along her bare back, tracing the lines of her scars. 

“We didn’t stay at the party long enough yesterday,” Zoya muttered, already regretting her impulsive decision making. In terms of strategy, the evening had been important. “The Fjerdan’s and the Shu already think you insane for marrying a Grisha, so the least we could have done was entertain them.” 

Nikolai sighed, brushing some hair away from her face. “We’ll be fine. This is Ravka, chaos is around the corner anyway.” 

Like someone had heard the words, a knock on the door followed. Nikolai rolled his eyes, then sat up. “Genya dear, I would much appreciate if you came back at a later time.”   
  
Zoya didn’t need to ask how he knew it was Genya. No one else would dare to knock on the king’s door right after his wedding night. 

Genya snorted, then pushed the door open and hurried inside. She was carrying a tray with tea, putting it down on the couch table just now. 

“Are you here to lecture us about leaving too early?” Zoya wanted to know, wrapping the blanket around her body while watching Genya sit down in one of the armchairs. 

Genya huffed, pouring herself tea. “No,” she replied, dropping some sugar into the cup. “From the looks of it you enjoyed your night, so I won’t comment.” She dropped a meaningful glance at Zoya’s neck, which was most probably covered in bruises. “I might have to tailor those away before you leave this room.” 

Nikolai flashed a playful grin in Zoya’s direction, before returning this attention to Genya. “So what do we owe the pleasure of your morning visit?” Apparently he was hoping his charm might work on Genya. 

“The Fjerdans, your Highness,” Genya replied, sipping her tea. “They want to talk to you and your new queen.” Her eyes darted to Zoya. “They can’t wait to meet the legend Zoya Nazyalensky.” 

Nikolai tensed visibly at the words, but didn’t respond. Zoya played with the ends of her blanket. “Good,” she said eventually. “We’ll meet them later, then.” She was well aware what the people of Fjerda thought of her, how they called her.  _ Nightmare. Stormwitch.  _ They thought that a woman wielding such power was unnatural, not of this world. Even now were Fjerdan Grisha women burned at the stake. 

Genya was still sipping her tea. “You will have to be diplomatic,” she noted, giving Zoya a particularly intense look. “They are worried about the prospect of a Grisha queen on the throne.” 

That was hardly a surprise. “They can be worried all they want,” Nikolai replied, a certain strain to his voice which surprised Zoya. Usually he was ever the diplomat.

Genya seemed to have noticed, since she sat her tea cup down. “The meeting is not going to be about discussing the prejudice against Grisha,” she remarked, before getting up from her chair. “I’ll leave you to it for now, but we do need to tailor you later.” Her gaze swept over Zoya once more. 

She waved as Genya left, sinking back into the pillows. This was a truly daunting first day. “The Fjerdans are going to have a lot to say about your choice of bride,” Zoya noted, giving her husband a quick look. “Especially since you had me sign that stupid decree.” 

Nikolai rolled over, frowning ever so slightly. “Making sure that you get to take care of Ravka if anything happens is not  _ stupid, _ ” he replied, placing a kiss against her temple. 

Zoya had warned him of the message it would send to everyone, even their enemies. A Lantsov signing his country away to a commoner, a Grisha. Even if she was general, being first minister as well as queen was different. 

“Besides,” he remarked. “they all know what you’re capable of. There’s a reason the Fjerdans fear you so much.” 

Zoya brushed her fingers through his hair, along the muscles of his neck. “Let’s see if I can manage to be diplomatic today.” 

A smirk tugged at Nikolai’s lips, but his eyes were serious. “You’ll have to bite your tongue. We can’t risk any war over this.”    
No, they truly couldn’t. She nodded. “I know.” 

The meeting was held in the war room, as usual. Nikolai had given Zoya a long look before he had let her inside, reminding her of what was at stake. She was following him into the room now, holding her chin high. 

Jarl Brum was leaned against the table in the center of the room, studying the map on the wall. Two other Fjerdan officials were seated, talking in a low voice. Zoya glared over her shoulder, seeing Tolya take his place outside the door just as Tamar slipped inside, now hovering by the window. She was offering Zoya an encouraging grin. 

“Your Highness,” Brum greeted, casting them a sour smile. “I’m glad you could make some time for us at last.” The other two Fjerdans were too busy staring at Zoya to talk apparently. 

She threw her hair back over one shoulder, pulling at the silk of her deep blue  _ kefta.  _ Next to her Nikolai was tensing visibly, but he knew better than to comment. Knew better than to react. But she knew how much he hated the staring. 

Zoya watched Brum step closer, her eyes watching his every move. Nina had told her about her encounters with the man, about how dangerous he was. 

“Zoya Nazyalensky,” he said at last, gaze taking her in. She felt the strong urge to claw his eyes out at the look he was giving her. “Stories about your beauty seem not to have been exaggerated. I finally know the reason you rose so quickly among the ranks.” 

Nikolai shot Zoya a warning look and for just a second her storm dared to slip to the surface, just before she got a hold of her anger.  _ Not today.  _ She would fight him on the battlefield, one day. But not today.   
  
“Neither were the stories about my days in the army,” Zoya replied, a sharp edge to her voice. She quickly followed Nikolai’s example and sat down at the table, still feeling everyone’s looks on her. Tamar had one hand resting on her axes, fingers softly stroking the hilt. 

Brum had obviously noticed his comment hitting its mark, and so his grin grew even more cocky as he sat down as well. “I can see why my men like to call you nightmare,” he remarked, something dangerous glinting behind his eyes. “Rumor is your abilities have surpassed the bonds of normal Grisha power.”    
Zoya leaned back in her chair, offering him a smile. “Rumor is that Fjerdan soldiers are still attacking Grisha camps across our borders,” she replied, keeping her tone sharp. 

Nikolai shifted in his chair, glaring at her sideways. They were not here to discuss crimes. 

Brum kept his eyes trained on Zoya, a darkness flickering there which she could not quite comprehend. “You Ravkan women,” he said quietly, tone dangerously soft. “Apparently no one ever bothered to teach you manners.” His lips curled up in a smirk. “And yet, such a small dose of  _ Jurda Parem  _ is able to turn you utterly submissive.”   
  
Zoya froze at the mention of the drug, feeling the blood in her veins turn to ice.  _ Was he threatening her?  _ Tamar moved by the window, eyes unreadable. 

“Imagine what you could do with a little of that drug, General,” Brum continued, still looking right into her eyes. “If I were you I’d start guarding my back.” 

Nikolai tensed, and she could sense how close he was to snapping every single bone in Brum’s body. Zoya’s hand quickly curled around his wrist, nails digging into his skin. A warning.  _ Don’t,  _ she thought a silent command, as if he could read the words from her mind. It was not worth it. Brum was bribing them, into doing something they might regret. 

Who cared if he hated Zoya? He was free to do so, and his empty threats meant nothing to her. 

She released her grip on Nikolai’s arm. “My back is always guarded, but I appreciate the concern,” she replied dryly. “I thought we had other things to discuss today.” 

The Fjerdans exchanged a quick look, then Brum nodded. “Of course,” he said smoothly, although the guarded look never left his face, not even when they continued to talk about the last harvest, or the economy. 

Nikolai’s voice was perfectly composed during the entire meeting, but Zoya knew him well enough to see how he was fighting his anger, the fury dancing in his eyes. 

Eventually they were done, and Tamar led the three Fjerdans out of the room. Brum stopped next to Zoya one last time, leaning close enough for anyone else to overhear. “Your fool of a king might be blind enough to give you a crown, but power is always easier lost than gained.” His eyes shimmered almost black. “If we ever have the pleasure to meet on the battlefield, I will make sure not to give you the mercy of a quick death.” He straightened. “In our country, witches burn.” He said it loud enough for Nikolai to hear this time, then followed the other two. 

Zoya felt the lightning rush through her blood as a cold shiver ran over her spine, a gust of wind sweeping a few files from the table.  _ Witches burn.  _ “Jarl Brum,” she said, turning around. 

He stopped in the doorway, a pleased smile on his lips. 

“If we ever have the pleasure to meet on the battlefield, I will make sure you get a proper taste of Grisha power.” Lightning was prickling across her skin now. 

The Fjerdan said nothing, only turned on his heel and left. But something in his face, something in the expression he wore scared her. Because he looked at her like he had just gotten all the answers he had craved. 

Suddenly Nikolai slammed the door shut, Zoya flinching at the sound and letting her powers slip away. “What were you  _ thinking _ ?” Nikolai hissed, his diplomacy suddenly all lost. “You basically proclaimed an open war just now!”

“He just threatened to attack me, dose me with  _ parem  _ and then burn me at the stake!” Zoya shot back, narrowing her eyes. “ _ You  _ were ready to jump right at his throat too!”   
  
Nikolai let out a frustrated breath, shaking his head. “I’d never let him get to you.” His voice was suddenly very dark. “Not in a thousand years.”   
  
Zoya dropped her anger instantly, feeling herself go very still. “I’m not scared of him,” she replied steadily. Because she wasn’t. If Brum wanted a taste of her on the battlefield, he could have one. 

“I gladly would have torn him to pieces,” Nikolai muttered under his breath, crossing the room, and suddenly crashing his lips against hers. Zoya stumbled back against the table, gripping his shoulders to steady herself, too surprised by the sudden movement. 

The kiss was all tension which had to be released, Nikolai’s teeth digging into her bottom lip, his hands pushing her onto the table. “Nikolai,” Zoya muttered when his hands began to peel the silk from her shoulders, letting her  _ kefta  _ sink down to her hips. “You do remember how many times people have walked in on us in here, right?” 

“Who cares,” he replied, voice hoarse. “We’re married.” 

He did have a point there, and Zoya didn’t object when he kissed the side of her neck, lips nipping at her earlobe. She felt her eyes flutter shut as he pushed her down onto the table, kisses traveling down her body. It was all adrenaline rush to release their anger, but she couldn’t have minded any less right now. 

Zoya was panting, head still resting against the table. She didn’t trust herself to move just yet, the wave of the orgasm still rippling through her body. Nikolai pressed a last kiss to her neck, as if to release the last bit of tension he had left, then moved away to pull his shirt back on. 

She ran a shaky hand through her hair, sitting up slowly. “If we ever march against Fjerda,” she got out. “I’ll be the one to rip Brum apart.” 

Nikolai gave her a dark look, moving to pull the  _ kefta  _ back over her shoulders. His fingers absently brushed over her neck. “Let’s hope we won’t have to.” 

Zoya pulled away from him, feeling the last bit of her anger recoiling.  _ Imagine what you could do with a bit of parem, General.  _ The words sent a shiver across her spine. Because she was well aware that if anything, no Fjerdan would grant her the mercy of death. 

Nikolai was still watching her, his gaze following her across the room. “I won’t ever let it come that far,” he said, like he was reading her mind once more. “He’ll never get to touch you.” It was a promise which he meant, Zoya knew, but one hard to keep all the same. 

“I won’t either,” she replied with steel in her voice. “I’d die before any Fjerdan could drug me with that stuff.” She would never forget what Nina had told her about  _ parem.  _ If it came to it, she would opt for a swift death.

“Was that what he said to you?” Nikolai asked, voice sharp. “What made you snap.”

Zoya felt the storm crawl back, the soft breeze nipping at her fingertips. If she could, she would rip Brum to pieces right now. “He said if we ever met on a battlefield he would not give me the mercy of a quick death.” She glanced at her husband for a mere second. “How do the Fjerdan’s know about my powers?” They had been careful, Zoya predicting that something like this might happen. 

Nikolai leaned back against the table, running a hand through his messy golden hair. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “No one apart from us or the twins should know.” 

“We’re going to have more meetings like this,” Zoya remarked. “The Shu are thinking the same thing as Brum.” She lifted her chin. “They also think I’m the evil harpy who seduced the foolish king.” 

Nikolai rolled his eyes, reaching out for her and drawing her closer. “We both know that’s not true,” he said quietly. “And I highly doubt any meeting could get worse than this one.” 

She almost smiled then, wrapping her arms around Nikolai’s neck as she peered up at him. “Fjerda is a problem,” she said quietly. “If Brum calls for war-” 

“He won’t,” Nikolai disagreed, tucking a strand of hair behind Zoya’s ear. “Didn’t you see the way he looked at you? He’s much too afraid of you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair. “They aren’t used to powerful women in their country.” 

Zoya leaned into the embrace, allowing her head to rest against Nikolai’s chest. He felt like home, even now. She closed her eyes for a moment. “If it ever happens,” she whispered against him. “If I ever get dosed with  _ parem- _ ” 

“Zoya,” he interrupted, voice weary. 

But she ignored it. “Then don’t let me go through with it.” She didn’t open her eyes to look at his face. 

Nikolai was silent for a few seconds. “Nina recovered,” he remarked. 

She did. But for what price? Zoya pulled back, this time daring to meet his gaze. “You’ve seen what I can do. Imagine me with the drug.” There would be no stopping, then. And no coming back, either. Not whole at least. 

He pulled her closer again, pressing his lips to her temple. “I would make sure you weren’t suffering.” Perhaps the best promise he could offer her right now. 

Zoya only nodded, trying to ignore the tension within herself, the worry at the back of her mind. She could not rid herself of remembering Brum’s face, the way he had snarled at her. He had a plan, a plan she had somehow failed to discover today. And perhaps she had played right into his cards that way. “We need to double the patrols on the Fjerdan border,” she remarked. “And have a talk with the Shu right now. We can’t afford having enemies on both sides.” 

Nikolai sighed heavily. “Spoken like a true queen.” 


End file.
